<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Conversations by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764300">Moon Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Wartime Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Having defected, Pansy finds herself discovering a new side of herself as she adjusts to life in the safe-house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts">GaeilgeRua</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts">articcat621</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts">Squarepeg72</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts">starrnobella</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is for the Original Bad Bitches. Thank you for always cheering me on and pushing me to write all the words. Thank you for being my sounding board for this, and encouraging my insanity. I couldn't do ANY of this without you all behind the scenes with me. Not only are you my best friends, but you're the best crew I could have ever thought to be a part of in this sometimes crazy and always chaotic fandom. </p><p>Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>Prompt: #TropesAndFandsoms20 18 April Mutual Pining<br/>#HHBingo20 Square: B2 "I have late night conversations with the moon. He tells me about the sun, and I tell him about you." - S.L. Gray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was Pansy's favorite time in the safehouse. She could walk quietly and undisturbed through the halls without being sent scathing looks from the Order Members. Even after weeks of having defected to their side, she was still being seen as a former Dark Lord supporter to some of them. It was maddening, but even more so hurtful to her mindset.</p><p>At night she could relax in her own skin without having to hold her nose up high and fight back tears and sharp comments. She'd defected because she no longer believed in the Dark Lord's purpose, and because she'd promised Draco a long time ago she would keep herself safe no matter what he did during this war.</p><p>Her best friend was still working for the Dark Lord, but he was also a spy for the Order. He was the one who brought her here, hoping that they would take care of her while he worked to bring down the Death Eaters from the inside. Not that Pansy was helpless in any regard; she was skilled at healing charms and brewing potions.</p><p>Unfortunately, they wouldn't let her do anything just yet. It was infuriating, to say the least. Wrapping her arms around her middle, Pansy padded softly down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping that someday soon she could begin to feel like she was making a difference here. Thankfully, as usual, the kitchen was empty at this time of night.</p><p>She set the kettle to boil the Muggle way as she'd had to give up her wand when she defected. They would give it back once she could be 'trusted', but they weren't quite there yet. Nevertheless, Pansy wasn't helpless, so she made tea and then wandered out toward the back patio to sit in the moonlight.</p><p>Sighing in contentment as she settled into a cold, wrought iron chair, Pansy sipped the scalding liquid and allowed the stress of the earlier day to melt away for now. Above her, a full moon shone in the sky, illuminating the courtyard where she sat alone. She smiled at the moon and set aside her teacup for a moment.</p><p>"Hello again," she murmured quietly, afraid that her voice would carry in the dead of the night. She smiled, reminiscing over the silly feelings she first felt when she found herself having conversations with the moon. "It's been another long and stressful day…"</p><p>For over an hour, Pansy talked of simple things just to get them off her chest. How she'd grown to love Mrs. Weasley's cooking and Ginny's scones. She'd also found herself trying to bite back laughter when Fred and George pranked the others. Granted, she'd been the object of some of those pranks until McGonagall had put a stop to it. Her professor was one of the few who talked to her regularly, but there was still a bit of harsh coldness there in her clipped words. Snape was here very rarely, but even he didn't spend more than a mere moment or two in her presence.</p><p>This life was a lonely one, but if, in the end, the Light side won, perhaps it would all be worth it, Pansy thought as she continued speaking to the moon. Then again, that was why she did this night after night, hating when the moon cycle was new, and only the stars were there to stare back at her. While the moon told her the story of its love for a sun it would never see, Pansy had started to tell it of a love she was beginning to feel too.</p><p>"And then there's Granger… She's been the only one truly kind to me, really. Well, I suppose Potter has too, but it's Granger who intrigues me," Pansy admitted, tucking a strand of short, dark hair behind an ear and then looking at her pale hands.</p><p>Pansy took a moment to gather her words before swallowing and turning her eyes skyward again. "Granger- I mean, <em>Hermione</em> has been the kindest of all. She sits with me during meals, and in the parlor when I'm reading, and she is doing research to help find the Horcruxes."</p><p>Here, she paused again, thinking of Hermione's warm, amber eyes that watched her, but not in a way that made Pansy believe she thought her to be a spy. Shrugging, she continued her conversation, "I feel like such a horrid bitch for being so cruel to her all those years. She's really quite brilliant, and will probably be the actual brains behind You Know Who's defeat."</p><p>Smiling to herself, Pansy now traced the rim of her empty teacup with a fingertip. It was well after two by this point, but she wasn't yet tired. Sleep eluded her most nights, even with the chamomile in her system. Days here had turned into weeks and then months, and before Pansy knew it, something had changed inside of her. And it wasn't just the fact that she liked Mrs. Weasley's homemade roast.</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" Pansy asked, glancing around even though she knew no one else was outside at this time of night. "I think I'm falling in love with her… With Hermione." Here, she sighed and placed her face in both hands. It was silly, to feel so emotional about such a thing, but that was love, wasn't it?</p><p>Love played with your emotions, but it also made you realize who you truly were. Pansy was no longer that sharp-tongued Slytherin who wanted Potter and the others to just disappear. No, she was a grown witch with thoughts and plans of a future where her people could be free to be who they were, no matter who they were. Hermione Granger included.</p><p>"She's kind to me," Pansy said, lifting her gaze to the moon again. "She listens when I talk, and she has the most beautiful eyes. She is the only one who has been fighting for me to be allowed in the potions room, and to be allowed to heal the others when they get hurt." A strangled laugh bubbled out of her chest here. "I could listen to her talk about nothing for hours…"</p><p>"I always thought that I would end up with someone like Draco," Pansy admitted. "Or even bloody Marcus Flint like my mother once suggested." She scrunched up her face and said, "But to find myself falling in love with Hermione, I know that I have truly changed."</p><p>Quiet settled once more, a few clouds briefly covering the moon before passing onward moments later. It was too late to be out in the open now, Pansy supposed, so she gathered up her teacup and prepared to head inside. Rising from the chair, she said more to herself than the moon, "I know that Hermione will never see me as more than just that Slytherin girl who used to make fun of her teeth, though, so there's no reason to act on these feelings. Besides, we are in the middle of a war. There's enough going on right now…"</p><p>With one last glimpse at the gleaming full moon, Pansy said, "I suppose it's time to turn in for the night. Someday, when the war has ended, and the Light has won, I will be able to be with who I love. And even if I cannot, perhaps, like you moon, just knowing my love is safe and whole will be enough to make me feel whole."</p><p>As Pansy disappeared back into the house, another witch stepped into the moonlight from where she'd been hiding in the darkness. Pansy wasn't the only one in the house that often found herself relaxing in the moon's gentle light when sleep was scarce.</p><p>Biting her lip in thought, Hermione Granger glanced up at the moon. With a secret smile tugging at her lips, she said, "Maybe when this is all over, we can tell her how I really feel, hmm?" Then, Hermione too slipped inside to try and sleep. It was enough to know that there would be a bright side to the end of the war other than saving their people after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>